Two is better than one
by unknown-for-life
Summary: A fanfic of this shipping : England x Vietnam. Promise the story will be better than the summary. Rated T for safety precautions. 'She walked along the beach. Her mind was somewhere else.'
1. Chapter 1 : Memory

A young woman walked along the beach. Her long dark brown hair was tied into a loose ponytail. She wore a green áo dài - a traditional clothes for Vietnamese people. The sound of the waves calmed her spirit and gave her the memory. She remembered it clearly, that day at this very own beach.

-_Flashback-_

_"Don't make him leave!" A little girl with a lotus hair clip held her fair friend tightly in her embrace. He was also hugging her tightly. His emerald eyes were teary. _

_"Lan! Arthur needs to go aru!" Her brother tried to pry Arthur gently out of her embrace. _

_"Why does he have to go?!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. Arthur, her dearest friend, felt her hot breath and tried to comfort her. _

_"Lan, please don't cry." _

_"Please d-don't make h-him leave." _

_"He needs to go, Lan. He'll visit you again sometime in the future."_

_"But he promise not to leave!"_

_-Flashback in that flashback-_

_"Arthur, look!" Lan and Arthur walked down the streets with Arthur oldest brother, Owen the brunette Kirkland. "Is that a wedding in Western style?"_

_"Yes, that is, Lan." They held hand in hand. Owen was smile at the cuteness but he was capable of enduring it unlike Yao, Lan's brother._

_"The dress looks pretty." Lan looked at the white wedding the young bride was being carried bridal style by her life partner. The young couple had a modest yet lovely wedding. Lan awed at the wedding while Arthur imagined 'What if the young couple were him and Lan?' That thought sent a red color to Arthur's facial color. Owen noticed that and at that moment, he was leaning on a tree and trying to control his laughter. Of course, his action was in Arthur's range of vision. _

_"What are you laughing at?!"_

_"Nothing~"_

_They arrived at Lan's home. The children immediately went into the living room. Yao was there, along with Kiku, Lan's younger brother. Kiku had black hair that styled into a bob cut and emotionless dark brown eyes. He was a loyal fan of Japanese culture since he was Japanese. _

_"Chào (Hi) Kiku! Chào (Hi), Yao!"_

_"Ohio nee-chan (Hi nee-chan)." After that, Arthur and Lan went into the backyard. _

_"Arthur! Why don't we play an act?"_

_"An act?"_

_"Yes! You'll be the groom and I'll be the bride!" Lan laughed innocently while Arthur blushed madly. The laughter of a 6-year-old girl and a flushed face of a 6-year-old boy. "Please?"_

_"F-Fine!"_

_"Great!"_

_-After some vows that Arthur surprisingly knew from the start-_

_"Till death do us part?"_

_"Till death do us part." Lan kissed on Arthur's cheeks, making him blush like he had never blushed before. _

_"I promise to return, Lan."_

_"Promise, Arthur?"_

_"I promise, Lan." Arthur said calmly but promisingly. Lan let go of him but she handed him her hair clip. _

_"Keep this and when you return, give it to me, Arthur."_

_"I will, Lan."_

Her mind was sailing in her memory. She sighed and continued her walked while a tear appeared at the corner of her eye.

-_Somewhere else-_

A blond male gentle caressed an old feminine lotus hair clip.

"Lan..." He muttered.

* * *

**A/N : **

Red : Vietnam sounds out of character in this chapter...

England : *practicing a spell but hit Red's hair*

Red : What the bloody hell, Igirisu?! Why did you turn my hair blonde?!

England : It was a bloody accident! I'll try to figure this out!

Romania : Wow! She looks like 2P!Canada with that loosen ponytail and blonde hair.

Red : Change me back now, England!

Vietnam : A blond with black eyes...

America : Why does she keep that ponytail? Looks like my bro's 2P!self.

Red : It's not your business, America.

America : Don't be such a meanie!

Red : You sounded like Denmark and Prussia. I don't own Hetalia.


	2. Chapter 2

A young fair male stepped inside his family's garden. True that he lived with his three brothers but it they didn't get along well with each other.

He got a picture of her in her early twenties. But they couldn't connect with each other.

He walked on the stone path, passing the roses and white clovers as his mind drifted away. He remembered his promise with her, his lovely Vietnamese friend. Her perfect red lips, pink cheeks-

'Like an English rose.'

He touched his cheek where she planted her kiss when they parted years ago, their childhood times. He continued to walk until he reached the pond. The water reflected the blue sky above him. On the pond's water surface, floated a circle of elegant water lilies. Inside that circle was a lotus. It was and now still strange for a lotus to be planted in an English garden. But with his care and love, it survived the harsh condition of England. The lotus bloomed beautifully under the sunlight, along with all the lilies.

_He had the seeds to plant the lotus. She gave it to him. _

'Like an elegant lotus.'

He still held the hair clip in his calloused hand. He had been writing letters but had no courage to send those letters. He remembered the moments he spent with her. Her cute smile. Dark brown hair.

'Lan...' He painfully thought, remembering her tears when they parted.

_She tried to make a smile to make him less worried. But he knew, deep down inside, she was crying her heart out. He was too, after she left his sight. He cried like he had never cried before. He cherished her dearly, like his own family. But he couldn't stand the pain. The feeling was similar to being pierce by a knife._

He still remembered it clearly, like it was yesterday. Every time he remembered the event, his heart ached in pain. He could have gone back to Vietnam, to reunite with her. He admitted that he deployed feelings for her. And she would always be the person he cared for and loved.

'Will she remember me?'

He sat down on the wooden bench under the shades of a London Plane tree in his family's garden. From the bench, he could still see the lake, glittering under the sunlight. He looked at the lonely lotus.

Lotus is the national flower of Vietnam.

The lotus stood lonely but gracefully and lively when it was surrounded by water lilies.

'Lan...'

He couldn't stop thinking the lotus resembled her. Lonely yet beautiful. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about her every day.

She was his whole life. He couldn't stand seeing her in pain. He would do anything to make her happy.

'That's it!' An idea flashed through his mind. He decided to come back into his home.

A/N: I don't own Hetalia.


	3. Chapter 3

He walked inside the estate (his family's house that I mentioned last chapter) and was greeted with a dirty-blonde-haired male. His uninvited guest also had sky blue eyes and wore glasses.

"Yo, Artie!"

"Shut up, you bloody wanker! That's not my name!"

"Aw! Don't be a meanie!"

"I'm not!"

'Nice timing!' When Arthur wanted peace and quiet, he showed up and ruined the Brit's peaceful time.

"Yes, you are, Artie!" Alfred was the wanker that Arthur called. Alfred the self-proclaming-a-hero American playfully hit Arthur's back, which ended with a manly scream came out from the Brit's mouth.

"You bloody wanker! Control your strength sometime will you?!" He scolded the American. 'Why did I befriend with him?' He angrily thought. Alfred had inhuman strength but let's not discuss about that.

"Guess what? I found something!" Alfred shoved a bunch of photos into Arthur's face.

"You've learnt the art of nature?"

"No~ I found an UFO!" Arthur rolled his eyes in frustration. "Pretty cool, right?" Arthur noticed a portrait of a dark brown headed female and he was shocked when the female was Lan. Alfred quickly tore the photo out of Arthur's grip.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, just a friend."

"Spill it out." Arthur said.

"Fine~ She's a friend of mine and I like her. So don't try to steal her away from me, Artie. The hero alw-" A punch landed on Alfred's face before he could finish his sentence. Arthur's face darkened in anger. "Artie?" Alfred was shocked at Arthur's sudden change of mood.

"Get the bloody hell out!" The Brit grabbed the collar of the American. Giving the American the glare that shocked the receiver.

"And don't you dare touch her AGAIN." With that, Arthur dragged Alfred and kicked him out from the front door. "AND STAY OUT!" He slammed the door shut.

"What the hell was that?" Was all Alfred could say. He was surprised that Arthur could actually throw such a strong punch. He stood up and walked away. Knowing that he should listen to the Brit or he would face the ultimate anger of his friend.

"Why did I even befriend with that git?!" Alfred was an obnoxious person so usually, his obnoxiousness passed Arthur's limit. He stormed to his room.

"Oi, Arthur! What happened?" His second older brother, Scot, asked. He had shaggy red hair and his gloved hand was holding a glass of whiskey. Much to everyone's dismay, the Kirklands all have a drinking problem. So best was to stay away from them when they were drunk before it was too late.

"I kicked that bloody git out." In answer to that, Arthur received an applause.

"Well done, lad."

"Scot, are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not fu'."

"What's wrong there, guys?" Owen spoke when he spotted Arthur and Scot.

"Jessie here is havering about me fu'."

"Am not!"

"Your drunk, Scot." One thing to sure about the Scotsman : he was always using Scottish informal words when he was drunk.

"Not."

"You are." With that, Owen stole the whiskey glass and dragged Scot back into his room. (Owen would probably locked Scot inside the red headed's room until he sober up.)

"Hey Art! Why are you so happy?" Niall - the youngest - popped out of nowhere. He had orange hair, which was odd but he was born that way, and freckles.

"Do I really have to answer you, Niall?"

"Just out of the blue."

"You seriously need to stop that."

"Just answer the question!"

"Again, why should I tell you?!"

"Okay, okay. Break it up, you two." Owen appeared just in time to stop Arthur and Niall from serving punches or insults at each other's face.

"Just answer it."

"No."

"Arthur, just answer his question."

"Fine. I literally kicked Alfred." His brother stared at him like he was someone else. "There. I answered it. Now can you two leave me be?"

"Okay, okay."

Arthur returned to his room. He started his computer and began searching for a flight...

* * *

**A/N:**

America : You just like to make a fool outta me, don't you?

Red : Yes, dummkopf.

America : Hey!

Red : Sorry for my rude behavior. I tried my best not to make you an arse in this fanfic but it seemed like I've failed.

America : No. I haven't been an ass in this fanfic.

Red : Technically, you have.

America : I'm going to kill you! (My best friend's catchphrase but she never intend to do so.)

Red : Like in Black Christmas, when the murderer grabbed the victim's dead body and s-

America : Stop describing! Ya creepy, dudette!

Red : He he he.

America : That sounded creepy.

Red : Or in Friday the 13th-

America : You watched that?!

Red : No. I only watched the victims' video.

America : How can a kid like you watch something like that?!

Red : Just because Arthur scare you 87 times on Halloween doesn't mean that I am banned from watching horror, slaughter films. And you only won once. I'm not trying to be rude here.

America : Cut the polite things and speak like a man!

Red : You're a royal pain in the arse, aren't you?

America : I'm a hero!

Red : In your imaginary world, slob.

America : Admit it.

Red : No.

America : Admit it.

Red : I'm not going to have a childish argument with you.

Denmark : When you said that England's family have drinking problem, what do you mean?

Red : England has clothing problem while he's drunk and besides, this is a fanfic.

Prussia : Kesesese~ This fanfic is not as awesome as me.

Red : Your self-confident is too big, Prussia. (Can anyone give me a good reason why I should not hate these three - France, China and America?). I don't own Hetalia.


	4. Chapter 4 : New supporter

"Oi! Let me out!"

"Not until you sober up, Scot."

"I'm sobered!"

"No, you're not!"

The Scotsman kept pounding his special-made bedroom door (since he was capable of knocking a normal one down). At the other side of the door, Owen was reading a book while listening to his younger brother.

"I'm not lying!"

"You are, Scot!" Owen made a mistake last time, letting Scot out of his room while he wasn't completely sobered. In the end, Scot drank dry the whiskey supplies in the estate.

* * *

"Hey guys! I'm leaving." Arthur bought a one-way ticket to Vietnam online.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Getting away from Scot."

"Have a safe trip."

'Thank god that they didn't question.' Arthur left his house with his suitcase. The reason why he bought a one-way ticket was because he couldn't buy a round-trip one. His family wasn't poor but his credit card had a low amount of money at that moment. And he was too eager too be reunited with her that he forgot to thinking of buying a round-trip ticket.

"Hey Owen. Do you know where did Artie went?"

"No, Niall."

"He went to Vietnam." Owen slightly laughed when he knew Niall hacked Arthur's computer.

* * *

-_Time skip-_

Arthur arrived at the airport. He was waiting for his flight. (He had to stop in Paris and then continued to fly to Vietnam.) He clenched his suitcase in his hand while looking for his flight.

"Arthur! What a surprise seeing you here." He turned around look at the owner of the voice. Turned out, it was his sister, Nero Kirkland. She was a customs officer at the airport. At first glance, you would think Nero was a black-haired and black-eyed male with a choppy ponytail (like 2P!Canada if he tie his hair up) and she didn't inherit the infamous eyebrows. She had an odd curl that came from the left side of her head and fell down (looks like Canada's one but different position). "Need any help chap?" Younger than Scot but older than Arthur, she was.

"Could you show me the way to gate 3?"

"Right this way." On their way, foreign single women that was about 17-25 kept giving them glances and winks. Nero ignored them, being cold against their tries to get her attention (like she always did when her brothers' fights but when it comes to Scot, someone in God's name please call the ambulance) while Arthur was utterly disgusted.

"How can you be accustomed to this?!" He whispered to Nero.

"It's everyday torture in this job, Arthur." At home, only Owen and Nero wouldn't tease or insult him like Scot. "So, you're going to see the love of your life?" She didn't go home much, due to her job but she liked it.

"What?! Who told you that?!"

"Owen explained to me on the phone."

"That bloody-"

"No slanging your siblings, unless it's Scot." Nero protested. The Kirklands knew how to slang like true gentlemen and ladies, except for some cases. (Even though, the Kirkland brothers sometimes thought the their only sister acted like a true gentleman.

"Fine." He scowled.

"And don't give her that face."

"Fine."

"Need any tips to help her brewing more open up 'round you?"

"Wait. You're a girl."

"I work in an airport, Arthur. I'm a female and I know what I'm doing. Everyone deserves to be happy for once in their lives."

"Okay, I'm convinced."

"Give her lotus. Start with that. And you can complete the rest, gentleman." Nero thought for a second. "Or you don't need any of that. Forget what I said."

"Why?"

"Be yourself will be the best solution. Just don't drink. She'll likely dump you if you do, little brother."

"Okay."

"Here's your gate, chap. Good luck with the damsel."

"Thanks, Nero."

"Bye, Arthur. Have a safe trip."

'Does she always use 'damsel' to mention every girl?' Thought Arthur as he ran toward his plane.

* * *

"Oi, Nero!" Scot called.

"Scot." Nero turned and saw her brothers. "Hello Owen and Niall.

"Have ya seen Artie?"

"He's on that plane." Nero pointed at a taking-off plane.

"Great." The three exclaimed : Owen and Niall excitedly, Scot, well, bored.

"Well, what are you guys doing here now? And don't tell me you break down the 20th door, Scot." Nero's face darkened.

"Errrrr..."

"I'll take that as a yes." She noticed one of her co-worker. "OI (random name), inform the boss that I'm having a week-off. He'll understand." Her co-worker nodded. "I'm going to fix that door and make sure next time, when you're drunk your arse off, you'll never get out." With that they got home and Nero began to redesign the doors in their home, including the rest since we all know how the Kirkland brothers are when they're drunk.

* * *

-_Time skip-_

Arthur was in Paris, much to his dismay. He had to wait for his flight since there weren't any direct flight to Vietnam. He was sitting in the waiting hall, reading a book he brought to keep him company. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Arthur speaking."

"Hey, Art. Do you know how to calm Nero down?"

"They're fighting again, aren't they, Owen?"

"Yeah."

"Hug her from behind. Pray for the best and don't let go till she give up. If you let go, run to the safest place you can find."

"Thanks, Art. Have a nice flight." Owen hung up.

Arthur sigh and thought 'Good luck, Owen.' When Nero and Scot were fighting, things get bad. They wouldn't stop insulting each other in a colorful language. Even worse than when he was drunk. She never drink over two cups of alcohol and always took her drunken brothers home.

"Passengers of Flight E-326 please proceed to gate 10." Arthur closed his book and proceed to gate 10.

'I can't wait to see Lan again!'

* * *

**A/N : **

America : How in the world can you like Russia?!

Red : I can do fangirl's squeal just because of Russicat. That cat just so fluffy. But I still prefer dogs. German Shepherd's and Doberman's fan.

England : Aren't those originated in Germany?

Red : Ja. I don't own Hetalia.

England : So you have an OC and it's London. Why is she black-haired and black-eyed?

Red : Result of being hit by your magic, England. In Latin, 'Nero' means dark or black-haired. I don't learn Latin. I just found it while surfing the web. ^J^

America : She can be Russia's apprentice, I tell you.

Red : ^J^


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N :**

Red : I don't own Hetalia.

America : It's obvious.

Red : Whoa. First time you said something meaningful, bugger.

America : Hey!

Red : And don't get back to saying loads of 'starry nights'

America : Wha-?

Red : Go google with it. It's British slang. They even published a dictionary for that.

America : Really, Iggy?!

England : Stop calling me that, you git! Bugger off!

Red : I'll stop adding him into my author's notes. I'll make that a mental note unless I want to make a fool out of him or something similar. I got to humiliate France in this chapter.

* * *

Arthur was sitting on the plane, looking out of the window. The things he could see are clouds. He sighed in boredom. He looked to his side and saw another passenger on his bloody flight. It was a suited middle-aged man with quite-curly brown hair and brown eyes. Next to him was another suited middle-aged man. This male had blonde hair and emotionless blue eyes.

'Looks like Nero's emotion.' He thought of his sister's eyes. They were once cheerful all the time when they were kids but turned emotionless and dull as they grew up. 'I wonder how is Lan nowadays?' He once again looked out of the window. In his mind was a figure of a woman with long silky dark brown hair and golden-honey eyes. He remembered the hair clip which was in his bag. He dozed off until a flight attendant called him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kirkland. You have a call." She gave him a phone that use especially on planes.

"Thank you." He received the phone and covered his other ear since the brunette whom sat next to him was starting to flirt the flight attendant and much to the blond's dismay.

"Arthur speaking."

"Nero is in a rampage again..." In the other line was Niall and Owen.

"She knackered you two?"

"No, she's walking inside the house with a bloody spear. A SPEAR! We're hiding in the attic." Their voices was audible and scared.

"And Scot?"

"He's being hunted since the hinges of his bedroom door fell out and he also broke the door frame."

"That git deserves that. Where is he now?"

"On the roof." Arthur could hear the sound of timbering.

"How did he get up there?"

"She doesn't know he's up there."

"DONE~! Scot, get off the roof! Owen, Niall, move your arses from the attic!" Nero yelled.

"She knows."

"Will we be 'kay?"

"I have no idea. She might has locked the wine cellar."

"We're coming, Nero!" Niall yelled in reply.

"Where did she get a spear?"

"Momma's girl. They're dangerous to mess with." Britannia was their mom and she gave birth to four boys and one girl. (About Republic of Ireland, he's their cousin.)

"Bye, Art."

"Bye."

* * *

"Whaddaya want?"

"Came to visit Iggy~"

"Get out of my sight, Francis." Nero growled. "Me brother's name's not Iggy." She only used vulgar slang or informal words in front of people she hated or became irritated with.

"Oh honhonhon. You're so cute when you're angry, mon cher." (I hate France's way of talking and London's personality a kind of based on myself and two upperclassmen I know called me cute.)

"Lassie has a spear!" Scot yelled from the roof.

"Get the bloody hell out." Nero gave him a glare. Francis tried to avoid her glare. On the front yard, there were white rabbits bouncing.

"Awwww. So cute!" Francis exclaimed. He was about to skip to the animals' spot when something cold met his neck skin.

"I warned him." The brothers were looking out from the living room window.

"Stop rabbiting on, and get your bloody arse out of my sight." She drew the blade closer to Francis' neck and he fled from the estate. He still did that in his infamous style which gave him an infamous reputation in the Kirklands' neighborhood.

"Teller of the untruth, your trousers have combusted." Nero remembered Francis called her cute and his trousers were magically on fire while he was running. "Yer wanna get a troll (a walk in this case), boys?!"

"Where we're goin'?!"

"After Arthur! With Francis in this case, he knew the damsel." Nero knew that there was no way Francis would flirt with her unless she reminded him of someone.

"Let's get packed."

* * *

Arthur arrived in Hanoi, Vietnam. He powered up his phone and there was a message.

'Careful w/ F.'

'Francis' in this.' Then he saw a familiar American in the crowd.

'That git!'

Another message arrived.

'Art! A. - the bugger is in VN! Careful.'

'Great timing, Nero.' Arthur growled.

"Oi! Hey, Art!" His cousin, Liam (Republic if Ireland) greeted him. He was staying at Vietnam. He had a job there.

"Hey, Liam!"

"What brings ye here, chap?"

"Just want to have fresh air."

"Seein' the love if yer life to be correct."

"WHAT?! Who told you that?" He received some glimpses from other people.

"Nero and Owen."

"Those-"

"'Don't slang yer siblings.'" He mimicked Nero.

"Fine." They left Noi Bai airport and rode Liam's car to the Irish house.

* * *

"Are we seriously goin' to Vietnam?"

"We are."

"Come on I'm driving!" Owen offered.

"NO!" The rest disagreed.

"Why?"

"Let Scot drive." They got on the car after putting the luggages in the trunk. Scot started the car and off they go. Scot : driver seat, Nero : passenger seat, Owen and Niall : back seats.

"Aye."

"Fresh air of Vietnam." He thought of Ha Long Bay.

"Let's go."

"Wait!"

"Liam's there. No need for hotels."

"Is his house big 'nough?"

"Chap, his house IS big enough."

"If ye think of that, did ye book a flight?"

"Who needs that?" Nero smirked.

"Are ye sure Ludwig is here?"

"He is."

"Ye sure?"

"Have I ever lied to you, brother?"

"At least I get to go on a vacation."

"I wonder what does Arthur's poppet look like?"

"A pretty lass?"

"You'll see." Owen chuckled. He remembered the little Vietnamese girl. Oh, his moment of outsmarting his younger siblings.

"Dark brown hair with golden-honey eyes, correct?" Too soon, too soon.

"How?"

"I got the picture from Art's journal."

"Wouldn't that be invading his privacy?"

"Scot, Niall and I have been doing that since he started writing one."

"It was fun, readin' him insultin' Scot."

"Oi!"

"I trow that he's fighting to get her."

"Use modern English."

"I believe."

"That's more understandable."

"Look! A robin!"

"Even though it's summer."

"Focus on the road, Scot."

"Aye."

* * *

"Hey Art! Want some?" Liam was holding a pink cotton candy.

"Is that edible?"

"It's good but don't eat much."

"I'd rather not."

They had already arrived at Liam's home.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :**

Red : I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

"Say, Art, where's ye poppet's house?"

"_(address)_."

"'Kay."

* * *

"Hey, Ludwig." The other Kirklands met Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"Hello, Nero, Niall, Owen and Scot. Do you need my help?"

"Is your plane available?"

"Ja."

"Can you take us to Vietnam?"

"Nein."

"I guess I'll just tell everyone's your weakness." Ludwig tensed up.

"Vait! I accept." He yelled and led them to his plane. (Germany is a pilot)

"What's his weakness?" Scot asked.

"Others knowing something that he doesn't." Nero shrugged. She truly doesn't know.

"Let's go. There's our free ride."

"I wonder what's his weakness?"

"It could be Felicia(Nyo!North Italy)."

"She's his poppet so she's definitely his weakness."

* * *

"We're here!" They stopped in front of a small French-designed (I can't describe Vietnamese house but I prefer the houses in my country that was built during France's reign in Vietnam) house. Memories flowed into Arthur's mind as he knocked on the door. It didn't take long to find the door open, revealed a middle-aged Chinese man.

"May I help you?"

"Excuse my rudeness but are you Yao?"

"Arthur?! Look how much you've grown!"

"Yes."

"How can I help you?"

"Is Lan here?"

"Ah, ah..."

"Yao?"

"She left two years ago. I haven't seen her since then."

Arthur froze.

"Arthur? Hello?"

"Ah. Sorry. Do you know where did she go?"

"It could be Da Nang. You know, her childhood memories."

"Thanks, Yao."

"Good luck."

"How was it?"

"She's in Da Nang."

"Well, now ye need Nero for that."

"Why?"

"She knows Da Nang better than me."

"She does work as a custom officer."

"We'll have ta wait for them ta come."

"Wa-What?!"

"They're on their way here."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Your siblings."

"I can't believe they're on their way!"

"Ain't that a good thing? Ye won't get lost in Da Nang."

"True." Arthur tensed. "How do you know that?!"

"A text. Come on. Ye need some sightseeing, Art."

"Huh?"

"Next stop, Bat Trang Village!" Liam dragged Arthur into his car and drove to their destination.

* * *

The other Kirklands were on the airplane of pilot Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"Hey! Let's watch a film. They got 'Brave'."

"Yeah, sure."

_-After the whole film-_

"I miss Ma!" Scot cried, literally. There were tears rolling.

"Oh dear lord." The other three just stared at him in disbelief. Their red-headed brother just cried, something that you wouldn't see everyday or occasionally.

"He's actually crying." Scot clinched Niall's shirt who was unfortunately sat next to him.

"G'luck." Owen and Nero absconded before Niall could stop them.

"Traitors!"

"Sorry!" The absconders apologised. "But you're on your own."

"Why?!"

"We'll help you with your university homework after this."

"Deal!" That sealed the deal.

* * *

Another day came and Lan walked along the beach as the sun was setting. She walked with having her mind thinking of Arthur. He may not be the most perfect person but he was special to her. Her feelings had not fade a bit after their separation. She heard of England but she was afraid. Afraid of what, you may ask. She was afraid that he didn't love her the same way as her love for him. She remembered the time they vowed when they were young, naïve, not knowing about the world. But she did not know that his love for her, too, had not fade. Her love for him was like a lotus that bloom forever, its beauty won't fade away as the day went by. The sunset reminded her about times they ran along the beach, laughing and smiling.

Arthur's love was the same. He loved her with all his might and heart. He would do anything for his love. He didn't want to look at her in pain. He wanted to make her happy, that would make him happy.

She sigh and walked back to her house. The orange light of the sun dyed the sky as the shadows started to conquer the land.


	7. Chapter 7

They said your life was decided by God. They said you are meant to be what you are now. But they didn't know what will you meet on your way. Everyone has a different fate. There are so many that words can't describe. Dreadful, tearful, happy, ect. ect.

But this is a story about young love. Two people were in love with each other : A British and a Vietnamese. Different creeds, different races, ect. But when they found out, their undying love shall stand tall and never break down.

But, there was one obstacle. Being separated at a young age, they grew doubts that their loved one loved them back.

Although Lan - the Vietnamese girl in our story - took another walk along the seemingly empty beach, she wasn't alone.

"Lan?"

She turned around and saw him. Same old shaggy blonde hair, the infamous eyebrows, his unique shade of green eyes. Panting in a T-shirt, jeans and lace-up boots.

"Arthur?" She looked at him in disbelief. Shocking in a green T-shirt, brown jeans and black flat.

"I've finally found you!" He ran forward and hugged her and she happily hugged back, tears falling down her cheeks. "I've missed you so much, love. I can't describe how I feel when I weren't with you!"

"I've missed you dearly, Arthur."

"I don't want to be separated from you anymore."

"Me too, Arthur. I don't want that to happen once more."

"I love you, love. Nothing can change that." He let go, one arm around her waist and the other lifted her chin, and shared a soft yet passionate kiss with the love of his life. She was shock at first but melt in the kiss not long after that. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened the progress.

They parted because of the lack of air. Arthur's cheeks flushed along with Lan's.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Another kiss was shared. It may sound like a mere one, but the love they had kept inside themselves were pouring out.

They reunited again, like when they promised each other when they were young.

_Till death do us part. _

"Guess Art found his poppet."

"He has a fine lass."

"SCOT!"

"What?! Just sayin'."

"Let's give them private."

The Kirklands walked on the pavement, drifting away and their view on Arthur and Lan soon disappeared.

"Say, can I hit Francis one last time?"

"He passed out after ye hit him!"

"And he's still out cold on the park bench!"

"I didn't hit Al." Nero remembered. "Who made him to go to sleep?"

"Scott gave him sleeping pills."

* * *

**A/N :**

Red : Sorry for the delay. I don't own Hetalia! And my apologise if it was too short. If you wish, I can write another chapter in order to fill the blank. Just PM or review to let me hear your ideas.

England : Can't believe that was written by a thirteen years old.

Red : I'm not a daft girl, England. And I'm not a romance-loving type. It was quite 'weird' when I wrote the k-i-s-s-ing scene.


End file.
